


Underwear Optional

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-10
Updated: 2001-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwear go missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

Have you ever thought about going commando? 

Bare butt naked under your clothes? 

Makes you feel wicked, naughty. And completely and totally ready for **. . . SEX!**

No? Well . . . you must not know James Ellison. Cause living with a lusty Sentinel may just change your mind. Or at least convince you to invest in the undergarment industry. 

<sigh>

I've lost more pairs of underwear to my beloved Sentinel than I care to count. Jim's always wondering what I do with my money. It's spent at WalMart, buying new shorts for his Guide's damn fine ass. 

But you know what? I'm tired of wasting my money on something that's going to disappear into the Ellison Triangle. That's why I mentioned commando. I'm researching the subject to see if it's something I can live with. 

<strokes hands over denim covered butt and gives a little wiggle>

Yep. I could get use to this. Underwear optional sounds good to me. 

I see the confusion in your eyes. I take it you don't understand. Shall I explain? 

<pulls up chair and waits for answer>

Yes? Okay. I'd be more than happy to elaborate on it. But don't blame me if you spontaneously combust while listening to this. I'm talking Jim here. Mr. 'I can suck your brains through your cock' Ellison. 

<shakes head>

See? Your temperature is already on the rise. I can see the edges starting to smolder a little. 

<looks down at lap and slaps groin>

I said temperature rising, NOT YOU. Now behave! 

<rubs hand lightly over wakening dick>

Ummm. Just thinking about that mouth on . . . Oh! Sorry! Where was I? Oh yeah . . . explanation. 

<readjusts blue jeans, widens legs just a little>

Take last week for instance. One pair of boxers has already forsaken me. And they were a gift from Sheri. How in the hell am I going to replace Man From UNCLE underwear??? 

<pauses for a minute, blue eyes glazing over>

I just love having Napolean and Illya sliding over my . . . Ooops! Sorry. Got a little distracted there. 

<blushes and rubs hand over face>

Please forgive me. I'm not usually this horny. 

<snorts>

If you believe that, I've got this lovely little bridge in Arizona to sell you. 

<grins widely>

Okay. You don't have to slap me! 

<brushes hair back from face>

Last week was the week from Hell and the Devil was in a fucking bad mood. I think everyone was stressed to the max, including Jim. Especially Jim. For some reason, the tribe really needed their Sentinel and our beloved hero did his best to accommodate. To the point of utter exhaustion. 

So . . . suffice it to say, our sex life was on hold all week. Except for kisses and hugs and a few absent-minded pats, Junior Guide saw no action whatsoever. 

I'm talking nothing . . . nada . . . zip . . . zilch . . . ZERO loving. 

<gives dick a sympathetic look>

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not the kind of guy who thinks about sex every minute of the day. 

<frowns at listener>

Now quit looking at me that way! I can too go without sex. It may be hard to believe. Okay . . . impossible to believe. But I can. So there. 

<sticks tongue out>

Anyway . . . Both me and Jim were so tired by the time we got home, all we could think of was eating, showering and sleeping. And not always in that order. There were some nights where I don't even remember how I got from the door to the bed. Does that tell you how bad things were? 

I guess by Friday Jim was beginning to feel the strain. We were heading toward the truck when he snapped. I'm not quite sure what triggered his breakdown but I sure wasn't prepared for what happened. 

In a matter seconds I was sprawled out in the back of Jim's truck with one very hungry Blessed Protector giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation. And while his lips were busy giving me the kiss of life, his hands were taking care of my horribly constrictive clothing. 

I really think I need to start replacing all my buttons with velcro; it sure would help Jim get my shirt off faster. Not that he doesn't already remove it most expeditiously but I sure wouldn't mind getting his fingers on my nipples a little quicker. 

<hand wanders underneath shirt>

Damn he can make me come just by playing with them little nubs. The way he scrapes them with his nails or flicks them with his tongue. And when he starts nibbling . . . I absolutely come unglued. 

<laughs>

Yep, the mighty geyser of Blair goes into immediate action! 

<shakes head emphatically>

No I will NOT demonstrate. Geeze Louise! Now where was I? Oh yeah ...Sex in Jim's truck! 

Luckily for us, Jim had been forced to park in the nether region of the garage Friday. The dungeon as we so kindly call it. At that moment, there in the damp darkness, there were no prying eyes and no one to hear me scream when my Blessed Protector ravished my pierced nipple. Simply put . . . Jim BIT me! 

Shit! I know I left scratch marks on the bed of that old truck. I couldn't help it; he was gnawing on it like it was his last meal. The feel of his teeth on my chest had me so crazy with need. I was ready to rip Jim's clothes off and fuck him into the next millenium. 

<reaches out to steady listener>

Whoa! Watch out! You almost fell off your chair. 

Now . . . my Sentinel wasn't ready to surrender his garments. Instead he was still busy with the removal of mine. Jeans, one size too small, were jerked off in record time. And don't even ask me when he took my shoes off. The moment I realized they were gone was when my ratty sock feet were thrown over Jim's shoulders and he was eating on my dick through my shorts. 

<offers listener a cool glass of water>

You still with me? I thought I saw a puff of smoke. No? Okay. But be careful. I'm getting to the good part. Or should I say the hot part? 

<grins evilly>

So . . . I'm half naked in the back of my lover's truck with said lover trying to swallow my manhood down in one gulp. And! I've still got my shorts on. Did that deter Jim? Absolutely not. 

I actually think my Sentinel enjoys sucking my dick while its still in my shorts. He loves mouthing the head, his tongue worrying the fabric inside the slit. And he can spend countless minutes just licking my shaft, making the slide of cotton a total 'ass bucking' turn on. 

<raises eyebrow>

You sure are wiggling a lot. What's wrong? Got an itch you need to scratch? Go right ahead. I don't mind. No? You enjoy the feeling? I knew I liked you. Back to the story . . . 

My shorts are still on but dammit, they're soaking wet. And Junior Guide has finally sprung free. That impudent dick just snuck right out and waved a bigtime hello to the world. 

Now the moment Jim saw him, my shorts were history. That man grabbed the waistband with his teeth and yanked them right off. I tried to reach for them because even in my haze of carnal lust I was still coherent enough to realize they were about to disappear into the Twilight Zone. 

But for some reason I was distracted by this hot, wet mouth inhaling my erection. Hell! I thought Jim was going to swallow my dick and balls. That man was determined to drink him some Blair juice and sweetheart . . . I was most certainly aiming to please. 

All it took was for my wild Sentinel to slip a finger in my ass and I was offering up the elixir of life. And it was a good thing he slammed his hand over my mouth cause my scream would have rocked the city to its knees. 

<unzips jeans just a tad>

Is it getting hot in here? Let me borrow a sip of your water. Ummm. Thanks. 

Anyhowwwww . . . I'm shooting the biggest load of white gold and Jim is hoarding every drop. How in the hell he manages to laugh and swallow is beyond me? But somehow my happy camper sucked me dry. 

I have no idea how long we lay there but all of a sudden the damn parking lot, which up until now had been totally devoid of humans, was suddenly a busy little place. Change of shift had occurred while me and Jim were . . . umm . . . occupied. 

My Blessed Protector quickly helped me dress, minus my shorts, of course. We looked and looked and looked for them but . . . you guessed it. NO SHORTS. We searched the truck, the ground, the surrounding vehicles. Hell, we even searched the ceiling just in case a certain someone got a little too enthusiastic and tossed them suckers towards heaven. 

Sentinel senses couldn't find one shred of evidence that would reunite my BRAND NEW shorts back with their rightful owner. I just hope they're having fun wherever they are. 

<stands up and pulls jeans down just enough to prove commando status>

So? Now you understand why underwear is optional? Great! Anything else you need? No? Okay, I'll see you later then. 

<starts to turn away but catches sight of something>

Hey! Wait a minute! What's that hanging out of your back pocket? A collectible? 

Those are . . . that's not . . . GIVE ME BACK MY SHORTS!!!!! 

The end 


	2. Underwear Remains Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes over the investigation.

<Interrogation room door opens and closes--ominous silence--intensely blue eyes intimidate>

"I'm detective James Ellison and I see from your file that you've been brought in for theft of personal property." 

<hands slap down hard on table>

"Specifically . . . my man's underwear." 

<a hot breath teases over an ear>

"I want them back." 

<wicked smile, dangerous voice>

"Assume the position. I have to frisk you for concealed evidence." 

<Sentinel hands wander over legs, hips, belly, chest>

"What's this? Hand them over." 

<steely voice drops an octave lower>

"Don't make me come get 'em." 

<frantic toss of underwear onto the table>

"Thank you for your cooperation." 

<sits down in chair and leans back, callused fingers playing with the soft cotton>

I certainly hope this teaches you a lesson. Nobody touches my Guide's underwear but me. They're my personal property." 

<shorts lifted to highly sensitive nose--appreciative sniff taken>

"Ummm . . . heaven." 

<naughty wink>

"I'm sure you'll agree when I say . . . Blair has quite a collection of colorful underwear." 

<points at Tasmanian Devil print>

"And it sure looks fucking hot on his fine ass." 

<tips back in chair, legs wide open--heavy lidded gaze watching>

"Do you like what you see?" 

<Taz underwear strokes over well-endowed hardness>

"Blair does this to me. One wiggle of his butt and my damn dick is leaking all over the place. Haven't you ever wondered why I wear long sweaters?" 

<a guilty lip is chewed furiously at the sound of a zipper opening>

"Have any objections? Sentinel flesh doesn't like solitary confinement." 

<watches lazily>

"You seem to be having a little difficulty breathing. No? Okay. But just in case, I want you to know I'm certified in CPR. I can do mouth to mouth with the best of them." 

<a questioning eyebrow lifts>

"You know this? How? Ahhh . . . my Guide has been spilling the beans. What else did he tell you?" 

<listens carefully and nods head>

"He's right . . . I do love his dick. And he's got the sweetest tasting cum I've ever had the privilege to swallow." 

<licks lips>

"My man is definitely one tasty morsel. That day in the garage--if we hadn't been interrupted I was going to flip Blair over and do a little rim feasting." 

<lifts file and fans felon briskly>

"You're looking quite red in the face. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should loosen a couple of buttons on your shirt. Want me to help? No? You can handle it? Okay." 

<waits patiently>

"Better? Good. Back to my young stud muffin. He just loves to be rimmed. Loves to have me nibble on his little pucker. Some nights I can make my lover cum repeatedly just by licking his hole. Not that I mind it whatsoever. It makes me so damn hot when I'm fucking his ass with my tongue. " 

"And sometimes when I'm feeling very wicked, I make a real feast out of rimming Blair's ass. I've got some blueberry jam you would just die to taste. I'll usually grab it and a few other scrumptious items I like licking off my man's pucker." 

"This kink of mine is one of Blair's favorites. He starts squirming the moment I smear a little jam into his hole. I love to torture him with just quick thrusts of my tongue. Not enough to go too far in but just enough so that he can feel me penetrate his tight hole. And when I finally get busy with some serious tongue fucking, Blair goes absolutely wild and it's all I can do to hold him still." 

"Of course, my little Guppy has to wear a cockring when we do this, otherwise I would have Blaircream mixed in with my blueberry jam. Hmmm . . . maybe that's not a bad thing." 

<lustful smile>

"You know what I like best when I'm satisfying my hunger for Blair's ass? The sexy noises he makes. I'm sure I could cum just listening to his moans and whimpers. Damn! Just thinking about it . . ." 

<zipper slides down another inch>

"Ummm . . . that's better. You know something? I wish there was a way I could fuck and rim Blair at the same time. Too bad I'm not a contortionist." 

<smile dissolves into concerned frown>

"You don't look so good. Want some water?" 

<shoves glass over>

"Drink this. I don't want to have to pick you up off the floor." 

<slides fingers over underwear>

"I have to confess about a certain thought that keeps running through my mind. Blair is considering going commando because of the missing underwear. If you girls stop pilfering his shorts that reason will no longer exist. Now personally, I like the idea of Blair doing the commando wiggle under his jeans." 

"It makes it so easy to slide my hands inside and tease his cute ass. Not to mention how much quicker I could get my mouth wrapped around his tasty dick. All I'd have to do is bend down, unzip and . . . VIOLA! Junior Guide would be instantly accessible and ready for sucking and licking and . . ." 

<tears gaze away from underwear and glances up>

"I see by the look in your eyes you understand." 

<leans forward and scoops up file>

"Here's the deal. You and your cohorts continue to snatch Blair's underwear and I'll make sure these charges against you disappear. Agreed? Great." 

<shakes hands>

"Now if you don't mind. I'm a little thirsty for some Blairjuice. My man is in the file room and he's got these cool Batman-Robin shorts on. I know you'll just love 'em." 

End


	3. The Fabric of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The muse has decided to once more go digging through our beloved Sentinel's underwear drawer. He cannot believe how sexy cotton is. He's already played with Jim's socks and now he's working his way up.

"Don't move." 

The voice shimmered with heat. 

Jim stood absolutely still, the clothesbasket gripped tightly in his hands. 

"Turn around." 

The Sentinel twisted to his left, only to be interrupted in mid turn. 

"Slowly." 

With a lazy intent the older man moved until his back was facing his young lover.

A deep breath was sucked in as sapphire eyes beheld the Sentinel's near naked physique.

"Place the basket on the floor . . . please." A simple request, mindful of proper etiquette.

Jim smiled, finally understanding the game his young roommate wanted to play. His cock twitched, ready to join in on the fun.

Bending at the waist, the older man lowered to the floor the woven basket containing fresh laundry. His movements stretched the fabric of his cotton briefs tight, the material pulled taut over the solid muscles of his ass. Widening his stance, Jim felt his heavy ball sac drop, the extra weight adding to the tight pull of fabric.

The overhead light came on, the brightness lending a transparency to the area where the cotton material covered the Sentinel's cleft. The darkened division of buttocks was clearly defined.

A rasp of tongue over lips had Jim smiling with wicked delight. His ears detected the accelerated rhythm of his Guide's heart as it pumped blood into his straining lungs. His heightened sense of hearing traced the surge of blood as it traveled into Blair's groin. He zeroed in on the lengthening shaft, the hardening flesh.

Black velvet whispered, the words bringing him back from the edge. 

"Turn around." 

Jim straightened slowly, rotating his body until he faced the young man who was wantonly sprawled on his bed.

A husky growl commanded him. 

"Close your eyes." 

The hunger obeyed. 

The Sentinel detected movement, his ears tracking Blair as he traveled across the room to stand in front of him. A rush of warm breath stole across his groin, alerting him to the nearness of his young lover's mouth.

Without instruction, Jim moved his legs apart, exposing himself to the man kneeling at his feet. He was rewarded with a ghostly caress across his cotton-encased balls. Biting his lips, the Sentinel thrust his hips forward, the act pushing his erection into the tight stretch of fabric.

A haze of lust enveloped the older man as a sweaty kiss covered the head of his cock. His lover's tongue preyed on his straining flesh, decadently wicked as it licked. Slow. Wet. Hot. The fabric of life was soaked from his scrotum to the waistband of his skivvies, his leaking erection threatening to escape from its confinement.

Thigh muscles trembled as a mouth with endless patience devoured his white cotton briefs, mapping the underlying shaft with exquisite attention to detail.

A seductive murmur clutched at his dissolving sanity. 

"I want to see him." 

Jim forced his hands to unclench and reached to pull his underwear down. 

"No! Not that way." 

Sentinel fingers froze and then scrambled to the slit at his crotch, easing the ruddy head of his cock out from its protective cocoon. A drop of pearly white instantly appeared, absorbed into the soft white fabric.

"Beautiful." 

The word was carried on a breath that journeyed drowsily over the sensitive skin, the feeling indescribably intense. A wanton trap of anticipation caught him, shamelessly tearing from him a moan of surrender.

Blair's teasing tongue chased over the profusely leaking head of his erection, gathering up every droplet, savoring the liquid offering.

A stunned disbelieving cry splintered the silence as a wet tunnel of heat engulfed him, a shelter that knew no end. The confines of his cotton underwear bunched against the base of his cock, tangling in the nest of curls.

A tongue snaked over him, wetting his shaft with each stroke upward. Teeth nibbled and lips sucked as Blair's mouth teased the weeping head.

The Sentinel felt himself falling, his erection sliding back into his young lover's blistering hot mouth, its length sinking deep into his throat, its hardness milked greedily.

Thoughts faded as control was corrupted by a raw lascivious abandonment. Hands grappled with fabric, pressing the abrasive white cotton over the erupting flow of molten white lava. Wet and dark, the material captured the spilling seed. Hungry lips sucked on the fabric, drinking in the liquid heat.

The large man collapsed, his arms gathering his young lover close, protecting him from the hard floor. The gentle wave of sleep pulled at him, tempting him into a slumber of pure satiated pleasure.

Blair snuggled close, his wicked voice echoing in his ear. 

"Jim? I sooo love those white cotton briefs of yours." 

The end


End file.
